Tarde sin daños a terceros
by Jessy Cruz
Summary: un song fic inspirado en la cancion con el mismo nombre... Inuyasha y Kagome se separan y despues de algunos años ellos dos se encuentran, pero a pesar de lo que sienten ellos están saliendo con otras personas... drama


**Titulo****: Sin daños a terceros – Tarde..!!!**

**(Song fic inspirado en la canción con el mismo nombre de mi gran cantautor RICARDO ARJONA)**

**Pareja****: Inuyasha y Kagome (secundarios: Houyo y Kikyo)**

**Comentarios****: Nunca debes de dejar pasar el amor, porque cuando menos lo piensa te has quedado sin el. **

**Advertencia****: La trama se desarrolla diferente al anime y es en la época de Kagome. Inuyasha y ella a pesar de haber desarrollado un gran romance no pueden terminar juntos. Él se queda con su primer amor.. Kikyo.. y Kagome buscando un refugio de ese amor empieza a salir con Houyo, por quien empieza a sentir una gran cariño. Un día caminando los 4 se encuentran, las miradas se cruzan y se les hace un estrujo en su corazón. **

**Disclaimer****: Inuyasha no me pertenece, pertenece a la gran mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Si Inuyasha me perteneciera, Kikyo nunca hubiera revivido e Inuyasha le hubiera confesado su amor a Kagome desde un principio, Kouga no despreciaría a Ayame y Rin fuera adulta quedándose con Sesshoumaru y los dos muy enamorados.. _, así mismo la letra de la canción solo pertenece al mas grande cantautor (para mi) de todos los tiempo.. Ricardo Arjona es lo máximo..!!!!**

_**Tarde**_

_By: Jessy_

Inuyasha iba felizmente caminando por un centro comercial, después de casi dos años las heridas en su corazón finalmente se habían cerrado, el dolor que le había causado Kagome por haberlo dejado lo habían dejado muy lastimado sin embargo Kikyo había podido hacerlo sonreír nuevamente y ahora, él la había aceptado a pesar que en su corazón no había podido olvidar por completo a su antiguo amor.

Inuyasha hace a penas unos días atrás le había propuesto matrimonio a Kikyo por lo que ese día por la noche iban a dar una pequeña cena con sus amigos para anunciar su compromiso. La chica estaba adentro de una tienda escogiendo la decoración para adornar la casa esa noche, él por su parte se había quedado cerca de un borde de la 3ª planta en donde se encontraban, de pronto vio una chica... se le hacía muy conocida, pero ella era diferente, llevaba el cabello corto con mechones de colores claros y unos lentes en sus ojos color chocolate... esos ojos... era ella... Kagome.... se irguió enseguida con cara de sorpresa, no podía ser ella.. después de 2 años se volvían a encontrar, la chica se veía como una diosa casi todos los hombres la volvían a ver, llevaba una camisa rosada manga larga que a pesar que no era pegada se le distinguían muy bien sus tan cuidadas curvas, la acompañaba con una minifalda negra dejando ver sus bien formadas piernas... ¿Por qué... Por qué tenía que aparecer enfrente de él precisamente ese día?

_Justamente ahora  
irrumpes en mi vida  
con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina  
tarde como siempre  
nos llega la fortuna_

No se había percatado, pero la chica no iba sola, iba a acompañada de otro chico de su misma edad. Kagome después de su ruptura con Inuyasha se había dedicado de lleno a la Universidad y aunque ella no quería continuar una relación amorosa con alguien, después de la insistencia y la dulzura de Houyo le había dado una oportunidad, ya llevaban de novios mas de un año y aunque no lo quería tanto era muy feliz con él, simplemente se había acomodado a la idea de estar en esa relación. Se iban acercando hasta donde estaba el peliplata de ojos dorados, ella lo vio y al hacerlo se quedó paralizada casi enfrente de él. Su respiración se volvió mas rápida, su nerviosismo lo estaba demostrando con la expresión de sus ojos que estaban abiertos de par en par, alzó su cabeza en señal de orgullo. Ella pensó que quizás él no la había reconocido... pero estaba muy equivocada

_-Hola Kagome- _La saludó cordialmente

_-Hola... Inuyasha- _Respondió con un poco de sorpresa al ver que si la había reconocido aun después del cambio que había dado físicamente, ella tampoco lo podía negar, él estaba mas guapo de lo que recordaba, su corazón dio un fuerte latido, pero recordó que a la par llevaba a su novio por lo que procedió a introducirlo _–Inuyasha, te presento a Houyo, mi novio, Houyo, él es Inuyasha, un amigo..- _"Inuyasha" ese nombre retumbaba en la cabeza del pelinegro, pero no le tomó mucha importancia, saludo cortésmente mientras al mismo tiempo salía Kikyo de la tienda, no le tomó mucha importancia al ver que Inuyasha estaba hablando con una pareja, al contrario se acercó al chico con naturalidad. Por un momento él se había olvidado que se encontraba con ella haciéndole compañía para escoger la decoración de su cena de compromiso, al verla se sorprendió, pero recobró su postura también al incorporarla a la conversación.

_-Te recuerdas de Kagome, Kikyo? Él es su novio.. Houyo.. Les presento a mi novia.. Kikyo-_ La verdad es que no solamente Kagome tenía sorpresas, él también las tenía, allí se encontraban, los 4... viéndose frente a frente, pero para Kagome e Inuyasha no existía nadie mas que ellos dos.. dolía... dolía el verla lejos de él y a ella le dolía.. verlo con ella... precisamente con Kikyo...

_  
Tu ibas con él  
yo iba con ella  
jugando a ser felices por desesperados  
por no aguardar los sueños  
por miedo a quedar solos _

Kikyo no pensaba quedarse atrás, sabía que la amenaza de la presencia de Kagome era demasiado grande, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad para comentarle lo feliz que era con Inuyasha "Que sabia decisión tomaste Kagome" pensaba ella, mas no lo externaba; sin embargo su sonrisa triunfal la delataba. Tomó del brazo a Inuyasha y lo abrazó

_-Me alegra que estés bien Kagome... Inuyasha y yo estamos de maravilla.. de hecho.. pues.. acaba de pedirme matrimonio y esperamos muy pronto casarnos- _Kikyo se veía muy emocionada enseñando su anillo de compromiso, Inuyasha volteó a verla con cara de regaño, ella simplemente lo ignoró. Houyo expresó sus felicitaciones a los recién conocidos, Kagome seguía callada. De pronto la emocionante confesión fue interrumpida por una señora que salió de la tienda llamando a Kikyo para que regresara, coincidentemente el celular de Houyo empezó a sonar por lo que se alejó de los dos chicos dejándolos solos.

_-Que fortuna encontrar a aquella persona con quien quiere casarte.. no es así Inuyasha?- _Preguntó sarcásticamente ya que uno de los motivos por los que Kagome lo había dejado era porque él no se quería casar, por su parte el chico si quería hacerlo pero no en ese momento.

_-Porque haces esto Kagome? Sabes.. que yo siempre te quise, sin embargo tu fuiste la que me dejaste, yo.. simplemente continué mi vida..- _Reclamó "Por qué tienes que aparecer justo ahora Kagome Higurashi? Ahora que estamos siendo felices con Kikyo... tu.. vienes a confundir mis sentimientos" pensó con cara de preocupación, él aún la quería, pero no podía dejar de sentir esa emoción al ver al amor de su vida junto a él

_-Tienes razón Inuyasha.. no es justo que yo te reclame por algo que estás haciendo y que yo lo quise también en el pasado... ya no importa.. ahora.. yo.. también soy muy feliz con Houyo-_ Mintió, elevó su ceja izquierda en señal de altanería, no se podía permitir que él viera lo que estaba sufriendo

_  
Pero llegamos tarde  
te vi y me viste  
nos reconocimos enseguida pero tarde  
maldita sea la hora  
que encontré lo que soñé  
tarde.. _

_-Kagome.. yo.. te estuve buscando pero me fue imposible encontrarte... ni siquiera pude averiguar a donde te habías ido aun cuando le pregunté a tu madre y a tu hermano hasta el cansancio... porque? Porque te fuiste de mi lado?- _La voz del ojidorado tembló un poco, tantos recuerdos, tantas historias juntos... tanto... tanto amor desperdiciado solo por el orgullo

_-Ya no tiene caso hablar de eso Inuyasha, ya eres feliz con Kikyo y yo con Houyo, los dos continuamos viviendo tratando de encontrar algo que nos hacía falta, además... Houyo es un buen chico, me trata muy bien, y nunca será capaz de herirme, así que ésta platica no tiene sentido-_ Sus ojos brillaron, pero no de alegría sino de tristeza recordando la ultima vez que lo vio... él estaba con Kikyo.. besándose, ya no podía soportar mas... Si Inuyasha no se decidía con quien quedarse ella lo iba a hacer por ambos y optó por irse y desaparecer de su vida, pero después de tanto tiempo de depender emocionalmente de él sentía como una adicción el tener que depender de alguien mas... "maldito vicio llamado cariño!" se reclamó muchas veces llorando, pero finalmente pudo encontrar a aquella persona confiable que no la volviera a lastimar... esa persona había sido Houyo, lo mismo le había pasado a Inuyasha, muchas veces lloró la ausencia de su querida Kagome por eso dicen "nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes", pero después de tanto buscarla se había dado por vencido y había decidido darse una oportunidad con Kikyo ¡Ya que mas daba!

_  
Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte  
tanto inventarte  
tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco  
sin encontrarte  
ahí va uno de tonto  
por desesperado  
confundiendo amor con compañía  
y ese miedo idiota de verte viejo y sin pareja  
que hace escoger con la cabeza lo que es del corazón  
y no tengo nada contra ellos  
la rabia es contra el tiempo por ponerte junto a mi tarde _

Como hubiera querido no habérsela encontrado, no precisamente ese día en que las ideas y los sentimientos estaban siendo tan frágiles, como hubiera querido no haberla reconocido a la distancia ¡Pero era difícil no hacerlo! Sus bellos ojos color chocolate impedían el ignorarla, ¿Pero que debía de hacer? ¿Dejarla ir? Se habían encontrado finalmente y aquellos sentimientos que había enterrado habían renacido junto con la esperanza de tenerla en sus brazos una vez mas. El hecho de sentirse de esa manera, significa una cosa muy importante… la seguía amando, ¿cómo podía casarse con Kikyo si ese sentimiento hacia Kagome era tan fuerte? Pero... no podía hacerle eso Kikyo... él.. no era un ser tan despreciable... a lo mejor... este suceso era un sueño y no estaba pasando en realidad..

Los dos se miraron fijamente... simplemente, ya no eran dueños de sus acciones...

_  
Ganas de huir  
de no verte ni la sombra  
de pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla  
que nunca apareciste  
que nunca has existido_

La tomó del brazo y la haló hasta su pecho _–No te escaparás de mi nunca mas Kagome Higurashi-_ le susurró al oído _–Tu eres el amor de mi vida.. siempre lo has sido... discúlpame por ser un idiota!-_ Aunque muy sorprendida ella correspondió el abrazo, a ninguno de los dos les importaba el resto del mundo, lo único que deseaban en ese momento era estar juntos

Un sueño.. un simple deseo… un sueño inalcanzable…

_Ganas de tocarte  
Ganas de besarte  
de coincidir contigo  
y amarrarte en un abrazo  
de mirarte a los ojos  
y decirte bienvenida  
_

Soñar despierto.. pensar e imaginar… poderoso músculo el cerebro es.. con tan solo imaginar podía hacer desaparecer a quien quisiera y crear el mejor ambiente posible para reconstruir su amor… pero no era la realidad.. la realidad era otra… la realidad se acercaba en dos diferentes direcciones, una mas cerca de ellos dos saliendo de una tienda y la otra realidad acercándose después de hablar por celular. Inuyasha regresó su mano a su antigua posición, alejada de la de Kagome… no pudo tomarla… no pudo abrazarla… pero como había disfrutado en su imaginación el reencuentro

_-Cariño.. mis padres nos esperan esta noche para cenar, finalmente están aquí en la cuidad- _Dijo Houyo hablándole a Kagome quien aún no despertaba de su sueño

_-Amor, ya está todo listo..!!! Dentro de un par de horas llegarán a decorar la casa para la cena- _salía muy feliz de la tienda Kikyo mientras nuevamente se volvía a prender del brazo del peliplata. El silencio… incómoda situación.. los dos sabían que tenían que regresar a su realidad, pero era demasiado difícil el hacerlo, exigía una voluntad superior a la que tenían… sonrieron… se dijeron un TE AMO con la mirada, si juraron SERÁ PARA SIEMPRE con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Ha sido un gusto Kikyo... Nos vemos Inuyasha- _Se despidió ella

_-Si.. claro.. un gusto Kagome- _Respondió él mientras la tomó de la mano y la haló hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla, Houyo hacía lo mismo con Kikyo, y para finalizar las dos chicas realizaron la misma acción para despedirse "Estoy seguro que el destino nos recompensará en otra vida Kagome.. solo.. tendremos que esperar..." pensó el chico sin dejar de tener el sentimiento de impotencia y necesidad de estar con ella... pero... Kikyo... sería su esposa... la mujer que compartiría sus tristezas y alegrías... "será mejor ya no pensar en eso" se dijo así mismo mientras suspiró _–Vámonos Kikyo.. tenemos que llegar temprano a casa- _La chica se alegró.. le dio un beso y le dijo un TE AMO en el oído, él nada mas sonrió.

_  
Pero llegamos tarde  
te vi y me viste  
nos reconocimos enseguida pero tarde  
quizás en otras vidas  
quizás en otras muertes...  
_

El hecho de haberse encontrado una vez mas con Kagome significó mucho para el peliplata, sabía que ya no podía seguirla, sabía que ya no podía rogarle que volviera a su lado, muchas cosas habían pasado y una de ellas era el cambio que habían dado los dos con su vida en cuanto a las relaciones amorosas, Kagome tenía a alguien que la quería y la respetaba y estaba seguro que ese chico la haría muy feliz. Por su parte sabía que aunque no era lo mismo, pero él había encontrado una felicidad con Kikyo, aquella chica que lo había hecho levantarse de su depresión amorosa después de su rompimiento con Kagome.

"_Estoy seguro Kagome, que en otro tiempo, en otro lugar, en otras circunstancias seremos felices.. pero no en esta vida… no en este momento… no podemos lastimar a aquellos que tantos nos aman y confían en nosotros… pero espero que hayas entendido en mis ojos, en mis gestos.. que yo.. siempre te amaré"_

El chico estaba en un mirador viendo una puesta del sol, los rayos amarillos y naranja que revestían el cielo le daban un toque romántico y solitario al paisaje, el viento fue su único testigo al sellar la promesa con una pequeña sonrisa vislumbrando una reencarnación en otra época, el viento movió su plateada caballera reafirmándolo como un SI a dicha promesa..

_  
Que ganas de tocarte _

_Que ganas de rozarte  
de coincidir contigo  
y golpearte con un beso  
de fugarnos para siempre  
__**sin daños a terceros**_


End file.
